The present invention relates to a mounting bracket and especially to a hinged mounting bracket which allows an item to hingedly rotate on a surface.
In the past, a wide variety of mounting brackets have been provided. A typical mounting bracket might include a base yoke member having a pinned arm attached thereto with a hinge pin so that the arm can swing on the mounted yoke. Hinges can also be used for mounting brackets and there have been a wide variety of hinges in the past which allows one of the hinge portions or straps to be attached to a surface while the other one rotates or swings thereon. One common type of hinge is a piano hinge which is an elongated hinge with a hinge pin extending the length of the hinge and having each side of the hinge alternate for short lengths to form a passageway for the passage of the hinge pin. In contrast to prior art mounting brackets, the present invention is especially adapted for mounting items such as outboard motors and the like to the back of boats where heavy loads are to be mounted in a secure fashion but where extruded aluminum bracket portions are desirable because of corrosion problems. The present hinged mounting bracket is formed of two elongated extrusion portions extruded from aluminum which are connected together to form a very strong hinged mounting bracket with an elongated base member attachable to a flat surface with screws or the like and having an elongated swing member riding therein. The hinged mounting bracket has provisions for thin strips of a solid lubricant, such as a nylon or TEFLON material, to be snapped on both sides of the engaging mounting bracket portions to thereby provide a constant lubricant without the use of oil and which lubricants can be quickly replaced as desired.